trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Oclarvis Ancestors
A page detailing the story of the founding of Oclarvis, and the ancestors of the characters in the Not Super Session. The Ancestors '''Atxino Paynimry: '''He, the ancestor of Pagnus Paynimry, was named as the Disruptor. When the governing body of Oclarvis was being decided, he tried to argue for a democracy and stop the others. He was silenced by the Sharpshooter. Two sweeps after the landing, he attacked the Overlord. He was killed by the Suppressor at this time. During his life, the Pugilist mediated between him and the Overlord. Atxino was a brave guy with only the best intentions. He loved democracy, and wanted freedom for all trolls. He was loud, with a wry sense of humor and a smart mouth. He was once a gentle troll who only wanted peace. However, when he was forced to embark on the journey to colonize Oclarvis, he lost his faith. He became violent and extremist in his ways. '''Idazle Phegor: '''The ancestor of Ninda Phegor, she was named the Stenographer. She was chosen to work in the highest court in Oclarvis, writing everything down. She was an assistant of the Adjudicator and an avid peacekeeper. Her interests included writing. She was very calm, collected, and far from hot-headed. Despite not playing a significant role in Oclarvican history, she was still an ancestor. '''Reygia "Rey" Ziennu: '''She was named as the Incendiary, and was Eu Ziennu's ancestor. She was both literally and figurative a firestarter. During role assignments, she spoke out with the Disruptor, but the Sharpshooter silenced them. They both went into hiding. After the death of the Disruptor, she burned the Overlord’s hive, killing the Vicereine and the Advisor. She later launched another attack, but only managed to have her right leg injured by the Pugilist. Now easily identifiable, she was killed by the Suppressor not much later. Quite violent for a lowblood, she was a reclusive introvert. Being forced off Alternia to colonize Oclarvis only itensified her hatred for the entire troll race. '''Mieli Rine: '''The ancestor of Assiel Rine, she was the Scholar. She was the smartest troll on the fleet and was quickly assigned to study the flora and fauna of Oclarvis. The Surveyor and the Piscator were her assistants. The Surgeon was her good friend, and the Surveyor was her moirail. She held a powerful secret for the Surveyor, swearing not to tell the Adjudicator about her moirail’s slave. Although she was incredibly book smart, Mieli was socially awkward. She was kind of shy, so being placed in a position of authority made her uncomfortable. Despite that, she was able to do a good job as the Scholar. She had a habit of being mysterious and secretive. '''Vednis Dwarn: '''She was Azra Dwarn's ancestor, and was the Haruspex. The strongest psiionic in Oclarvis chosen to train young psychics. When her moirail, the Falconer, was killed by the Eliminator, the Haruspex attacked her. She blinded her and destroyed her left hand. The Haruspex went into hiding and started a rogue school of psiionics. The Thaumaturge contacted her sweeps later, and they, along with the Surveyor, became the behind the scenes rulers of Oclarvis. The Haruspex was the last of the trio to die. She was a passionate troll, and far more sane then Azra. She was ambitious, quite power-hungry for a low blood. She loved teaching almost as much as she loved psiionics and control. To her, a lot of things were about control. '''Paxaro Fielce: '''They were the Falconer, and they were the ancestor of Ialist Fielce. They trained falcons both for communication and hunting. They shared interests with the Emissary and were the moirail of the Haruspex. The Eliminator killed them two sweeps later under the false suspicion that they were the Incendiary. They were brave, a daredevil of sorts. They often prefered the company of their birds to that of another troll. Isolation made them feel at peace, but they still enjoyed adrenaline and doing things to the extreme. '''Ausava "Ausa" Phrote: '''She was the ancestor of Jielle Phrote, and was the Emissary. She was chosen to be the communicator between Oclarvis and other planets. She was a friend of the Falconer, and the Stenographer was her matesprit. She was also a good friend of the Cavalier. She was a friendly, good-natured troll who supported peaceful relations with other planets. Despite her best attempts to prevent Oclarvis from becoming a violent, hated society like Alternia, it still became corrupt in her eyes. She grew less happy and more depressed as time droned on in Oclarvis. '''Crelan Cerde: '''She was the Surveyor, the ancestor of Lurra Cerde. She was chosen to map all of Oclarvis, and was one of the Scholar’s co-workers, as well as moirail. The Piscator was a co-worker of hers. Sweeps later, she found a weak Eliminator. Enslaving her was easy. The Scholar found her, but swore to keep it a secret. Later she used the Eliminator’s knowledge to invade the castle and help the Haruspex and the Thaumaturge poison the Overlord. She pulled his strings for many sweeps after. She loved exploring, at least before she enslaved the Eliminator. After then, she lost much of her passion. She grew paranoid, twitchy, angry. Once she knew she was in no more danger as the highest power in Oclarvis was hers, she once again returned to her passions of exploring, finding freedom from the paranoia that had plagued her for so many sweeps. '''Noimyr Elzebub: '''Known as the Thaumaturge, he was Gulla Elzebub's ancestor. As he was unchosen, he became a rebel apothecary. Sweeps later, he created a poison that could allow for mind control. To test it, he poisoned the Sharpshooter and made him kill the Pugilist. After his success, he contacted the Haruspex. The two of them, with the help of the Surveyor, poisoned the Overlord and controlled Oclarvis from the shadows for sweeps to follow. He was a relaxed man, generally peaceful. But power went to his head. When his poison was complete and the Overlord was his, he grew less kind and wise, but became far more dramatic, overemotional, and prone to mood swings. '''Doren Strast: '''The Adjudicator, she was Kiez Strast's ancestor. She was selected to be Oclarvis’ highest judge due to her great intuition. The Stenographer was her assistant, and she worked with the Gendarme. She was smart, but a bit too obsessed with justice. Everything was black and white to her, good and evil, wrong and right. She had a reputation for being partial to gold, and was pierced quite a bit, despite her professional aura. '''Vrasme Shresu: '''He was Giolth Shresu's ancestor, and was known as the Surgeon. He was a gifted doctor tasked with healing the hurt and sick of Oclarvis. He was a good friend of the Scholar. He had to amputate the Suppressor’s leg after she suffered a gunshot wound. He was known for his gentle kindness and bizarre collection of blades. The two things wouldn't seem to mix, but Vrasme was a quirky fellow. '''Fimela Ance: '''Nex Ance's ancestor, she was called the Advisor. She was a bit of a dolt, but her heart was always in the right place. Therefore, she was chosen to advise the Overlord. She was killed by the Incendiary in a blaze two sweeps later. She had a love of cosmetics, and often had embaressingly girly sleepovers with the Overlord. Embaressing for him, that is. She was cheerful and generally fun to be around. She had psychic powers that let her read minds, but she was '''Jeulex "Jeul" Ance: '''He was the Cavalier and the ancestor of Serian Ance. A play on the adjective cavalier being arrogant, he was elected as a chief horseman. He worked with the Gendarme and a good friend of the Emissary. He was a brave man with a love of blacksmithing and making armor. He was sort of a know-it-all, but had a sassy air to him. He loved horses and a good fencing match. Many considered him a flamboyant and snobbish man. '''Prichel Ruge: '''She was known as the Gendarme and was Camrel ruge's ancestor. She was appointed as the highest ranking police officer in the new world. She worked with the Adjudicator and the Cavalier. She was a friend of the Pugilist. She was known for her cruel behavior and short, dry way of speech. She was intimidating, imposing, but honest and valiant. She only wanted criminals to die and was truly pure-hearted. '''Havirm Lerius: '''She was Mizell Lerius' ancestor and was known as the Pugilist. She was a fist-fighter who became the bodyguard of the Overlord. She mediated between the Overlord and the Disruptor and was also suspected to have been the matesprit of the Overlord. She was also a friend of the Gendarme. She wounded the Incendiary, removing her right leg entirely. Sweeps later, she was killed by the Sharpshooter under the mind control of the Thaumaturge. She was a terrific boxer and very athletic. Despite being seen as crude, she was a humble girl with little ambition. '''Zirdava Nomatan: '''She was the Eliminator and was Ira Nomatan's ancestor. She was an assassin who kept the Overlord in power for a long time. She was commanded to kill the Incendiary, but mistakenly identified her as the Falconer and killed them instead. After this, the Falconer’s moirail, the Haruspex, blinded her and destroyed her left hand. Now weak and useless, she fled. Sweeps in the future, the Surveyor found and enslaved her. Her knowledge helped the Surveyor poison the Overlord and pull the strings for sweeps. Early in her reign as the Eliminator, she was proud and dutiful. After her failure and her blindness, she became depressed, lost, lonely, afraid. After being enslaved, some energy returned to her. She often tried to rebel, and actually began talking again. Sweeps after her enslavement, depression grew again. She became a weak limp doll that her captor could bend to her will with ease. '''Gipend Eeraun: '''He was Drellis Eeraun's ancestor and was called the Sharpshooter. The best gunsman in Oclarvis, he was made the bodyguard of his friend the Vicereine. Sweeps later, the Thaumaturge poisoned him and forced him to kill the Pugilist. When he came to, the Overlord had sent the Suppressor to kill him. He died, but shot her in the leg during the fight. He was sort of a hot-headed guy, known for his foul mouth and intense way of life. Everything was life or death with him. That was how he lived, and how he eventually died. '''Ipurth Alium: '''She was the deadly Suppressor and was Ixel Alium's ancestor. She was a noble lady tasked with putting down any rebellions. She worked for the Overlord. Early on, she killed the Disruptor. Later, she killed the Incendiary. Sweeps later, she had to kill the Sharpshooter. She succeeded, but was shot in the right leg in the process. Necrosis set in, and the Surgeon was forced to amputate it. Before her injury, she was a crazily violent woman with a love of order and the hemospectrum. Her secret passion was cats, and in the company of close friends, she was known to make many cat puns. After her injury, she found herself enraged. She felt as though she needed to prove she was still useful. She trained religiously and became even stronger and more violent. '''Opione Migruh: '''She was Valith Migruh's ancestor and known as the Vicereine. She was selected by her bodyguard, the Sharpshooter, to marry the Overlord and bear heirs to the throne. Despite this, neither had red feeling for the other. She was killed two sweeps later in a fire started by the Incendiary. She was very dignified, bearing the weight of her duty as well as possible. She was a very motherly woman and a little prissy for a highblood. Despite this, she was a model Queen for Oclarvis. '''Circou Asa: '''He was the Piscator and the ancestor of Osiden Asa. He was both a fisherman and helped the Scholar with fish related categorizing. He was a calm man who liked his peace and quiet. He was known to always be softly humming or singing to himself. He was a loyal and true man who enjoyed a simple life. '''Eganon Theal: '''He is Sivex Theal's ancestor and the Overlord. Due to his high blood, he was selected to be the ruler of the newly colonized Oclarvis. His probable matesprit, the Pugilist, became his bodyguard. She also mediated between him and the Disruptor. The Advisor worked for him, as did the Eliminator and the Suppressor. He was forced to marry the Vicereine, despite not being in a quadrant with her. For many sweeps, he was in power. However, at one point, three rouges, the Surveyor, the Haruspex, and the Thaumaturge poisoned him. With this, they could mind control him. They pulled his strings for many sweeps until the Haruspex, the last of the trio, died. He came to bewildered. He immediately removed all the reforms he had made under the potion. He was now the ruler again, and so he remains. He is the only surviving ancestor. He is a hemoloyal maniac, greedy and prideful. He's violent, but prefers to have blue bloods do his dirty work. He hides behind tall walls and an army, paranoid from his time under the control of the poison. Category:Not Super Session